In The Park
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Max is in her favorite park after work and Terry see her looking at a couple kissing, see what happens when he asks her what's on her mind will she admit the truth or stick to her show  One shot


_In The Park_

**In no way do I own Batman Beyond just the ideas that I came up with. This is an idea that I got while working on my fic Broken Pieces from the scene where Max and Terry are in the park I wanted to test it in a one shot hope you guys like it enjoy- LibraDiva83**

Max was sitting on the bench in Gotham Stare Park like she always did when she just wanted to take a few moments for herself after work. Working in the Gotham's Tech Public Library around the corner was one of the benefits of her job. She loved that park and the job wasn't so bad either, being that she able to get free books on whatever she needed as long as it was a paperback copy because people didn't use them anymore. Everything was on disc now, so her options were endless in her eyes. As Max took a glance at her and Terry's favorite tree, which was a few steps from where she was sitting she began to wonder how their friendship would never grow into a relationship that she wanted. A young couple walking by hand in hand caught Max's eye as they sat down under a tree on her left side. Max thought how is that much different than some of the things her and Terry did together, they were already kinda a couple and didn't know it. She continued to look at the couple and when they kissed, she thought I wish Ter would kiss me like that and that he was there with her. He was surly working for Mr. Wayne and she was was the furthest from his mind right now, unless he needed his computer tech girl. Looking down at her book that she got from work today, her manager Tay, who was into old teen romance drama's told her she would love a book called Twinkle about a girl who was in love with a guy who was a beast of the night who she also thinks doesn't feel the same way about her until he can't hid it anymore. Considering the fact that she knew Max was in love with Terry even though Max always denied it. But Tay knew love when she saw it, she did read enough about it. While Max was thinking of all this, Terry was in back of her wondering what she was thinking. He saw that she was staring at the couple under the tree off and on. He always wondered why Max didn't date, the guys in school where all over her, but she always turned them down. He didn't want her with those dregs anyway, they weren't good enough. Max deserved so much more. Someone like him, he wanted Max even though he wasn't sure if he was good enough what with being the dark knight and all. So he decided to do something about it. He would hint to her how he felt until he was sure she felt the same for him. Walking up behind her he kissed the side of her neck and it made her jump. Max turned her head to the side and saw Terry sit down next to her.

"Terry, what the, where did you come from"

"Hey Max Pain, what are you doing sitting here all alone like you don't have a friend in the world like myself"

"You know I come here most of the time after work Terry Wayne, the question is what are you doing here does the old ball and chain let you out to play today" Max says as she starts to chuckle

"Haha Gibson your so funny I don't see you laughing when I pay you your creds back, keep the shots like that coming and I won't share this with you" Terry then hands Max a bag and she looks inside and takes out Chicken Alfredo and says "Ter, you daredevil you not only are you good protecting the people of Gotham you know what my tummy yarns for"

"I knew you would come here before heading off to get something to eat first and since I was in the neighborhood I took the liberty to get your fix"

Max begins to eat and says "what did you get to drink" Terry says "soda, it's in the bag so you don't seem like the girl who pines away for her knight in shining armor what's with the long face"

"No I don't pine away for anyone McGinnis and what would I need with a knight in shining armor when the dark knight always has me working for him"

"I don't always have you working for me and I thought you like to help out"

" I do"

"So why the long face then"

"There is no long face here, just how many times did you get hit in the head by Mad Stan last night"

"Only 3 and that is besides the point, it didn't alter my sight I know what I saw on your face walking over here"

"you sure because I think your vision is still somewhat blury"

"don't flip this on me Max, you were thinking about a guy and I busted you and now you don't wanna admit it because you got caught" Max then shoves a spoon full of chicken in his mouth to stop his rant and then chuckles. Terry chews and swallows and then says "I'm on to you Gibson, are you that determine to not admit you have feeling like a girl"

"Ooh, tough shot there Ter how will I ever recover from that one"

"okay then Max then I'm just gonna have to assume that you were thinking about me then"

"oh yeah Ter I just sit here and think of you in your tights coming out of the sky and whisking me away to that dark and dermering Wayne Manor, where we will have little bat babies for the future of Gotham to be saved for years to come" As Max says the last word of her small coy rant she tilts her head to the side and gives Terry eye to eye contact with her bottom lip pulled up. Terry gives Max a puzzled look to show her that he is not so convinced of her show. And then says to her while looking into her mocha chocolate brown eyes "You say that now but we'll see what you say when your inside that same Wayne Manor redecorating the nursery for those bat babies you know you want to have"

"OMG McGinnis, I mean why do I even bother with you"

"because no one will love you the way only the dark knight can"

"I think it's time for me to reevaluate my relationship with the original dark knight himself"

"oh now we do low blows, trust me stick with what you have cause the old man is not looking for any new buddies he's got Ace and even they don't get along all the time"

"oh the lies that come out of your face Ter, even I know that Ace is man's best friend to Mr. Wayne he just doesn't like you"

"so you say but I happen to think he is warming up to me quite nicely"

"okay but it's starting to get dark out now and I'd like to get home before the release of Gotham's

Arkham Asylum night of trick or treating begins"

"yeah let's get going protroll is due in a few hours or so, hey you got the vid disc of global studies"

"you know I always do, seeing as somebody's gotta help get you out of college too" The two walk out of the park and begin there short journey to Max's

Terry then says "so were you really thinking about having bat babies with me"

"and this information is creditable to you how McGinnis"

"hey, who else is gonna help me keep the legend going, just think about the people of Gotham"

"stick and move McGinnis, stick and move"


End file.
